Post Mortem:Book1 Curiousity
by coona leroise
Summary: Pitch was the first but wasn't the the guardians need recrute a young witch named Kathrynn with a mysterious past and and even more unsure future to fight Raven a young darkling from the vitorian age, the first of many new evils. will reveal what happens during the timegap between the books and the movie
1. ice

300 years ago

Creeeeaaak. Silence.

In the dark of night a girl about 14 years old gathers what little valuables and supplies she can take. on her bed a note to her mother explaining her actions and her choice. if all goes to plan, by the time it is discovered she would be long gone. With one last sigh of regret the girl grabs two items a book and an old toy goose, both bearing a silver sharp spiral.

All is quiet as she leaves the house and enters the cloudy night

"ok Katie, this is for the best and wellbeing of everyone you care about" she says partially to herself partially to some invisible person." It's best for everyone if I leave and never return" again to this ghostly person.

Things go on like this, her muttering partially to her self mostly for some ghostly person who wasn't really there. Until.

Until she reaches the lake at the edge of the settlement. Glowing with its supernatural light, it seems almost inviting her to skate across it's decievingly solid surface. But Katie knew all to well what lied beneath the lake's shining guise of ice. Knew exactly what would happen if she ventured onto the ice. She knew, oh yes, she knew, and she wasn't about to be taken by the lake's icy waters tonight nor ever. She wouldn't meet her brother's fate. She would accept the gift Jack had given her by drowning instead of her. Still, despite the pain, the lake is where she stops, falls to her knees, and cries silently

"Goodbye Jack and I'm sorry."

With this she leaves the lake and her home behind never to return. Katie thought this was the end of the matter...

... She couldn't have been more wrong.


	2. Lost

Katie:

I start walking into the woods and not long after realize that I'm hopelessly lost. That's the thing about forests, all the trees look the same and honestly it's nearly impossible to navigate them in broad daylight. At night, when a root could trip you or branch grab you and your mind plays tricks, since frankly you're scared out of your wits. Well let's put it like this unless you have the entire damned place memorized which I don't, you're hopelessly lost within seconds and that's without cloud cover. But on a night like this even if you know this place like the back of your hand you're lost within the hour, and like I said before I don't have these woods memorized.

I hold Kailash, the toy goose Jack had given me, as I walk through the dense woods never changing direction knowing that would only cause me confusion, in addition to the unease that I already had since I entered the forest. These woods have to end somewhere, right? No sense in getting me even more lost and ruin what little hope I have of finding my way out. I shake these thoughts out of my head.

"No Kathrynne, don't think like that you will find a way out of here even in the clouds block the moon!" I say partially to myself but mostly to the forest, with more confidence than I really have. At my words the clouds part reveling a beautiful, full, and, best of all, bright moon and a sky full of stars each trying to outshine the other.

I snuff out my lantern not wanting to waste what precious little wick I have and look at my surroundings in hopes of getting my bearings, now seeing that I'm in a clearing. And not just any clearing, it was the one that with the stone face. The one that Jack had found nearly three years ago in the spring , only nine months before-before he died saving my life two years ago tomorrow. Before I was accused of witchcraft, before the damned dreams; before- before my life was turned upside down. When I didn't have to worry about being judged when I walked through the market or the hateful glares of neighbors almost as painful as the rocks they threw at me and my four year cousins, the real reason I left.

That's when I see it, out of the corner of my eye, a black flash of movement. I stand up my knees cold from the snow, though I don't remember falling to my knees, how Jack walked around barefoot in the snow I will never understand, and wipe the icy tears, that I know are there, off my face. Every bone in my body screams at me to run as I stand there icy terror and morbid curiosity rooting me in place and I can only stand there as I get the feeling that whatever it was, it was neither friendly, human ,nor any beast I've heard of. Suddenly I see it clearly black ,sleek, and vaguely aquiline with shiny golden eyes that glittered with malevolent intellect in the shadows. Its then that I realize that they're everywhere; I'm surrounded!


	3. Dark and light

**okay so this is my third chapter so anyway um this chapter is the last chapter before we time jump to January 2013 so 2 years after the events of the Rise of the Guardians movie thing is this chapter is where I get serious and is longer than the first two.  
**

* * *

Nightlight:

Patrol. Quiet. At first glance or to the others tonight was like any other but to me it's obvious that something is up. It was in the air a drifting silver, green and, purple mist, and while the others couldn't see it. It's presence couldn't elude me, but what the others do sense is of importance. Infact its why we're here.

Katie:

Strangely I'm not afraid. Terrified out of my mind yes but not **AFRAID.**

" Fascinating" is all I say

" Really all you have to say is fascinaing!?"

I wheel aroud at the voice, to some guy standing in the shadows. I can barely make out his silouette, but his glow uncannily to the beasts, cold ,calculating, and golden. And while he is after all one person I get the impression that its him I should be scared of yet strangely I'm not...

...okay yes he does scare me alot actually but I'm not gonna let him know that.

"Yes" I say with more confidence than I feel" yes it is "

He swears quietly in some archaic language lost to time,as my mind races on how get away from him without seeming scared or spooking him as both could end badly for me. Well with the former I could appeal to his vanity but I'm not about to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he scares me ,not unless I have to. My face one of mild curiousity as he proceeds to throw a small fit and I figure out away to get out of this then it hits me. I let out the breath I'd been holding my nerves withit, this required real confidence.

" If-you're-trying-to-scare-someone-then-try-beig-mo re-sublte" as loudy and quickly as I can. I pause for air as his gold eyes snap to me.

"What-"he manages before I cut him off

"Theres-an-inn-in-the-town-just-south-of-here." quieter and faster this time

"Why ar-"

" Inn-keepers-probably-asleep-but-if-you-make-enough -noise-he-might-wakeup-and-let-you-in.-Sorry-I-hav e-to-go-now-goodbye" with that I shove past him into the dark woods . I feel is gold eyed stare as I walk away like icy iron so cold that it burns.

Pitch:

I watch her disappear into to the gloom thoroughly confused by what just happened had that girl just helped me? Strange child not just because she helped me ,nor because she looks exactly like Katherine ,but because I couldn't get a sense of fear from her ,none at all. either way she gave me two huge tips one for scaring and one for gaining more power by scaring, an entire town what luck! Still

"Strange child. whelp those unsuspecting settlers aren't going to scare themselves" with that I look away from the myserious girl and smile this was going to be fun.

Katie:

I feel his cold stare lift off me similar to a burden does and took off into a dead run. Branches cutting my face and hands the snow hiding roots causing me to fall trees and boughs grabbing at my hair and dress. Then it starts fucking snowing augh! As if the dry cold wind weren't blinding enough. Tonight was just not my night at all

Things go on like this for who knows how long when suddenly I crash into somebody with a loud Oof!Godammit first that gold eyed son of a bitch and now this guy whoever they are! ergh!

"Such harsh words for someone so young" they say makeing me realize I'd said that last part aloud.

"Yeah well its been a rough night" I say dusting off snow with raw scraped hands.

"heh. yes well about that what exactly are you doing in the woods on a night like this? you should be home in bed no?" he asks in a strange accent. this question ,however much called for earns him a glare from yours truly. And thats the first time I really saw what he looked like. First thing I noticed was that stupid smirk of his just like Jacks except it looked a thousand times more mischievious and would never get the same no apologies results from mom. Resmblence stops there though this guy was really pale like me and had blue black hair so I'm guessing he was from the Northern colonies or maybe even southeastern Russia. You know what given the accent I'm gonna go with the Russia theory. He stood a good head taller than me and because I want a comparison he had the blue eyes lighter than the night sky darker than the lake. I watch him carefully as I observe the camp clearly set up for multiple people, how many people are in these woods tonight?

" It's North by the way" he says abruptly

"Pardon?"

" My name, its Nikolas StNorth" he says putting out a friendly hand"But please call me North everyone does."

"Kate" I say accepting his hand

"as in Katherine?"

I nod a yes and watch his laid back confident expression change to one of morn and contempate.

"and you look just like her," he says to himself. Making me feel very awkward. I get the feeling that he understands that pain I feel over Jack's death that maybe I remind him of his sister, Katherine I'm guessing, as much as he reminds me of my brother , which is alot.

" well thats a sad face for someone so young." I say trying to end the awkwardness.

"Ha! Too true!" he says suddenly back to his laid back jubilence. the suddenness of it making me jump."So you've seen Pitch?" he asks at last suddenly sounding serious and a little concerned.

"who's-"

"That gold eyed son of a-"

"oh, him yeah , before I uh crashed into you 'bout an hour ago"

" hm - NIGHTLIGHT!"

"who's-" suddenly a tall, thin , and finian boy appears, every thing about him his white accept for the "whites" of his eyes which are a dark gray blue and his clothes which are dark silver with pale gold swirls. He looks about my age maybe younger but at the same time older than the stars. He jumps when he looks at me like he's seen a ghost, then he smiles like I'm an old friend. I take it that this will-o-the-wisp boy is Nightlight but I fali to see how this ghost of a boy could do anything about that black and grey shadow man, even with the knife that I now notice in a sheathe at his side.

"a friend. Nightlight," North says confirming my thoughts" Kate here has seen Pitch not far from here and with this weather he could already have found a town," I keep quiet at this he probably will find the town, but reaching it in this weather, doubtful. Thing is that while he definetly had scared me he didn't give me the danger feeling that I get when something bad is about to happen to me or my family. He seemed more put out and tired than dangerous. Still those creatures did seem dangerous though they seemed to be more for show than attack. The spectral boy just nods his head and looks at me then vanishes without a trace.

"So Kate let me introduce you to the other guardians. Lets see theres Bunny Man- I mean Bunnymund, Tooth- very organized and sweet too, but tough as nails when it counts, Sandy-quiet but I think you'll like him-"

" Um who's Nightlight again? And whats a guardian" I say with a smile, Jack hadn't called me the queen of annoying questions for nothing. North laughs and for the first time into years I have a feeling of safety and belonging. Maybe tonight isn't so bad afterall.

* * *

** Nightlight will be mentioned in the fanfic later on but you'll have to figure out how**


	4. Jack's in this one

Jack:

Winter Break! It's my favorite time of year and why shouldn't it be? I am the spirit of Winter afterall ! even better I'm going to Jamie's house and today is the beginning of the unhindered winter time awesome that is winter break! I see Jamie walking home from school with his sister , Sophie, who in the two years I've been visiting is very strange for a now seven year old. She sees me in their yard and points.

"Jamie! Jacks here, he's here,he's here ! I can see him again!" She says excitedly ,like she hadn't been able to see me yesterday, like I said weird.

"Sophie nothings there but a snow drift. You know Jack never comes this early ,you're making fun of me again aren't you. I told you Sophie he is real and up until last week you thought so too what's wrong with you?" Jamie says looking straight at me before going inside.

"James I'm serious! He's Right there! No joke this time he's RIGHT THERE!"

" Stop lying Sophia!" Jamie shouts before stomping in to the house

" but I'm not lying Jamie realy I'm not" Sophie says in a small voice

"Whatever Sophie I'll be in my room when Jack comes"

"DUDE I'M RIGHT HERE! YOU COULD SEE ME YESTERDAY!"I shout at the top of my lungs. Sophie gives me an "I know right?" look and walks toward me glancing back at the place where Jamie had stood.

"Hi Jack I don't know whats going on, last week you started fadeing to me and this Wednesday you disappeared altogether I told Jamie this yesterday and he yelled at me that you were real" Sophie tells me looking tears in her eyes looking absolutely miserable.

"Huh really that's weird, even for you Soph" I say earning me a death glare from the 2nd grader.

" Then I noticed the weird dark grey icicles outside our windows broke the one outside mine and now I can see you again, Jack whatever is going on it scares me. I mean just last Friday I saw Caleb push Claude to the ground and watched Claude punch him in the face those two never fight like that and today Piper and Cassie were-"

" Wait who're Piper and Cassie?"

" Pippa andCupcake!"

"oh ! Gotcha! Piper and Cassie were…"

" They were yelling at each other I'm serious Jack even Monty isn't his normal self and now Jamie not seeing you when just yesterday I saw him playing and talking to air which I am assuming was you! Is it just me or is something weird going on here!" Huh Soph had a point there Jamie had been able to see me yesterday. Wait grey ice?

"hey Soph what were you saying about grey icicles"

" yeah big dark grey iciles with sharp black tips I broke the one by my window last night before bed so that it wouldn't fall and kill someone when they played outside shortly after Sandy appeared out of nowhere and … well I remember having a dream about the lake and waking up three feet above my bed it wa-"

"wait what? Any way Sophie how good are you at throwing a baseball through a window?"

"Jack " she says grinning" Your talking to the girl who almost broke Jamie's window with a baseball you were there remember."

" Oh yeah! I've never seen your mom so mad" I laugh " sorry though I try my hardest to forget the summer months you know"

She nods a yes and starts walking towards the backyard which is overlooked by her and Jamie's windows . She digs through the snow finds some smallish rocks and proceeds to pack them into a snowball. She prepares to throw it at the icicle.

"wait your not gonna, you are. Soph if you miss your mom's gonna kill you, not to mention if you hit Jamie-"

"James isn't in his room yet and I've been practicing. I won't miss" With that she throws the snowball. She's right she doesn't miss, damn that girl is creepy. She then throws nonrockfilled snowballs until Jamie opens the window and then throws another in his face.

"Sophie! What the heck was that –" Jamie says then notices me." For. Jack! Soph Jack's here he's standing right behind you can you see him can you can you?!"

"yes you goose I can see him and he's been here since we came home from school James"

"Just wait right there I'll be right down" Jamie says excitedly before he rushes from his window and out of his room.

Jamie :

I rush down the stairs and out the back door excited Jack was no longer fading from my sight anymore! How could I have missed Jack when Sophie had pointed him out to me speaking of which I need to apologize to Soph for yelling at her like that. I don't know what came over me I guess it's just been a rough week with Jack fading and the others acting all weird not to mention the strange nightmares I've been having since the beginning of the month. That last thought stops me in my run down the stairs, what if Pitch is coming back? The thought of that is almost worse than the thought of never seeing Jack again, now that's a scary thought. With new urgency I race down stairs and out the back door. I have to tell Jack about this.

Sophie

Me and Jack - I mean, Jack and I are looking at the icicle that I broke off of Jamie's window, when my Twelve year old brother Jamie and his dog ,Abby, race out the door and walk over to where Jack is examining the grey and black ice.

"What's that?" Jamie asks while Abby sniffs at the weird ice and growls. As much as she and I dislike each other we both agree on one thing that ice is dangerous

"nothing to worry about Jamie" Jack says though I don't believe him as he seems to be saying it as much for himself as he does for Jamie whatever it is he knows what it is and it's bad news

"Jaaack?" Jamie says so he noticed Jacks tone as well . "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing I'm sorry guys but I'm gonna hafta cut this visit short"

"What's wrong Jack? " I ask. According to Jamie ,Jack having to cut a visit short means trouble on the Guardian scale ,it meant that he wasn't gonna be back for a while, and with the way things were heading right now I don't think that's gonna end well for us and our friends.

"nothing. Look guys I promise to make up for it later" Jack says grabbing the icicle. He studies it closely blue eyes narrowed "I just remembered I Promised to uh Help North at the pole -yeah that's it- you know with Christmas just around the corner the old guy needs all the help he can get." He looks at the grey ice visibly shaken by their presence grabs his staff and starts to fly north."Honest next time I'll make up for this on the moon. Scouts honor." With that promise he flies away.

"tch. Like you're a scout. Come on Abby lets go inside, at least Katie comes over today" I hear Jamie say disappointment and tears in his voice once Jack is out of sight. Then he goes back inside with Abby.

I stare at spot in the where Jack had disappeared and wonder aloud.

"what was that stuff to give Jack a scare like that. Hmm"


	5. the north pole

Jack:

Once I'm out sight I imagine the globe room of North's workshop ,easy enough you don't forget what the place you were shoved in a sack a tossed through a magic portal to looks like, which is good as it makes getting there a hell of a lot easier. I draw a circle in the air with my hand and focus on my location. Next thing I know I'm being sucked through the portal a whirling twisting entanglement of space reality that Sophie calls the tesseract( the girls smart enough to work for Tim.E but MiM she's weird) close enough. Suddenly the mass of color (mainly blues) shuddered and I know that I would arrive in the correct location it just would be a very rough landing.

" not agaaaaiiiiin" I'm shot like a canon out of the ice vortex and despite going straight through the skylight of North's workshop I'm moving so fast I barely stop myself before I crash into North's Globe , for the hundredth time. I land dizzily on ground and grab the railing to steady myself just before a giant hand grabs me by my leg , hefts me head pointed to ground and brings me to see his face.

"Oh hey Phil do you have to do this every time you see me I kinda just had the worsed re-entery yet and would kinda, sorta, really like to not puke all over you"

"Phil! Please put Jack down you saw that re-entery, let him figure out which way up is before dangling him like that!" North's voice fills the entire area with that weird accent he has that just booms control and oozes clever mischief in other words theres no better way to get a yeti to drop you even if it's on your head.

"Ow! Thanks North" I say rubbing my head and start to reorient myself okay so ground is down not up got that.

" don't mention it Jack, another rough landing huh?"

"The worst yet. I don't know how to get it right I mean when I point my staff I land in the wrong area but at least I don't crash if I use my hand I crash but at least I'm on target."

"hmm, Have you tried saying the location while summoning the portal"

"uhh"

"Thought so ,Jack how many times have I told you names have as much power as you do if not more is why Bunny hates it when you call him Kangaroo."

" OKOKOkay fine I'll try saying the name of the location next time!"

"Good, now then what is it that is so important that you use Fastest and your least favorite mode of transport. You may have promised to help but that hardly calls for tessering must have been something big if you needed to get here that fast"

"yeah it kind of is"I take out the Black ice and show it to North" this ice has traces of fearling in it". He takes the icicle and inspects it waving me to go on. "I call it Black ice and it's a by product of me attacking Pitch Black directly it's a bit like the darksand that Pitch used against us two years ago but I don't think he could have warped my powers that quickly I mean it took him centuries to get darksand and he's only had two years to work enchanted ice"

"Is not Pitch "

"What?"

"Is not Pitch not his style is too chaotic. This is new evil. THIS IS CAUSE FOR EXCITMENT! Cause to get the others!" North declares holding the icicle triumphantly above his head. I smile inspite of what this means it's been a while since we've all been together

"Race ya to the beacon!"I shout.

"Your on!"

North chases me all the way to the global centralbefore he realizes that he cant use his snowglobes. heh I'm faster than him anyway.

By the time North catches up with me I'm already pushing the mechanism down with both hands damn this thing is heavy. Then I hear a click and the sky errupts into color. North cuffs me against my ear for pulling a fast one on him. Doesn't matter soon the entire team would be here, I can even see Tooth flying in the distance and I think I hear the Kangaroo's complaints about the cold through the wind and snow. Elves and yetis rush around getting the place set up for the others. I laugh as I see an elf run from Phil carrying a plate of waffles. Evil beware The Guardians are back and we have waffles.

**heh this chapter was fun to write and I gave the Teen Titans a little love back there in that last paragraph try and find it, it's subtle but there. comment I'm really busy so if things get rough and I don't update give the story some feedback as it is very appreciated. **

**Coona out**


	6. and what happened there

Tooth:

I see the lights from my palace at punjam hyloo and I, accompanied by my main six duplcates, fly towards their source at top speed. There's one thing you should know about me I am never late not unless I have to be last time I was Pitch nearly destroyed me and Bunnymund. I arrive at the pole to see North chasing after waffle weilding elves and several yetis chasing after a waffle flinging Jack Frost. Wait Jack's here, before me, how? North manages to catch those renagade elves and notices me.

" Tooth first one here as always I see" the cossack says a broad smile on his face.

" First but I could've sworn I saw Jack here"

" Jack's been here for a while 'fact he is one who lit the beacon"

" ah so what's going on exactly"

" well North says it's a new Evil that needs fighting" Jack says from behind me pulling wrapping paper out of his bright white hair, smiling in that mischievious way that makes my fairies swoon and my own heart do somersaults just gotta get a closer look at those snow white teeth of his.

Bunny:

I see the lights from my warren and roll my eyes this better be important not like I have anything better to do just that North has a habit of pulling the beacon for help during the holidays when he's actually busy not like me of ...

"If this is another one of North's bloody holiday stress outs I'm gonna kill that bleedin' theif"I say as I fall into my rabbit hole and head toward the pole.

when I get out of my rabbit hole I realize that it's bloody polar night up here not to mention it's bleedin' cold. I find the workshop because it's like a beacon to mars this time of year North is absolutely ridiculous sometimes but his overextravegance certainly is dead helpful at times. Still it's fucking cold out here I rush to the pole grumbling all the way ,would it kill North to fix that little barrier in his basement?

Jack:

By the time the Kangaroo arrives Tooth is on her fourth overveiw of my teeth North isn't around something about the evles finding- explosives? Either way my face is starting to hurt.

"ah Tooth" the oversized kangaroo says starting to laugh" I'm pretty sure Jack's teeth 're the same as five minutes ago-wait how's frostbite here first?" he asks before a loud boom rattles through the pole.

" looks like North wasn't kidding about those explosives" I say freed of Tooth's dentistlike hands laughing though it hurts to move my mouth.

That's when Sandy arrives. Silent Sandy never says a thing unlike some egg-weilding Guardians I could mention and harbors some deep dislike for the elves which seeing both of their antical reactions to each other is hilarious. The little guy flashes us a question mark meaning 'what's going on?' at least that's what I think it means anyway.

" New evil Sandy, Bunny whoof" North says his face covered in ash and soot

his beard is smoldering at the ends" note to self find new hiding place for tech weapons. Bunny looks like the basement just opened up for use a your entryway"

"yeah Kanagroo looks like you won't be running through snow any more!"

At this the pooka starts to throw something eerily similar to a tantrum only replace massive amouts of screaming with very quickly said strings of swear words.

"Honestly! what is it with you people and my name! It's E. Aster Bunnymund not Bunnyman, not Kangaroo! Bunnymund!"

Honestly if the whole performance weren't so funny I probably would run but he's so busy having a freakout that he doesn't notice the elves mimicing his every move. Which we all know just makes it a million times funnier. heh those elves. North tries to calm the angry egghead down but Kangaroo is haveing none of it. Eventually Sandy whomps him with a ball of dream sand and while it fails to knock him out it does make him yawn and stop yelling. I grab a waffle from a near by elf and balance on my staff as I typically do at our little meetings minus the waffle part. The others get straight to business I stay back not wanting to talk about all that formal crap. It's by staying out of it that I notice that the moon is suddenly moving alot faster through this several month long night toward the skylight which I had made quite a bit larger with my entry.

"Hey guys" they'er to busy arguing to hear me except for Sandy who gives me an ' I've been there look' and with a shrug grabs the elf closest to him hand offers it to me. I decline I have a better idea.

Bunny:

North and I are arguing about him being a blowhard and him saying I'm a " nrrvos steef" as he puts it. When trumpets blast through my eardrums from right behind my head. I pull my ears down over themselves and whip around to see the yetis, the elves, and Freezerburn himself wailing away as loudly and obnoixously as inhumanly possible. The others are looking at him too and when he realizes this he stops. All that to get our attention he's a bigger showoff than our host Nickolas StNorth himself.

" uh if you guys are done fighting MiMsy there has something to say" he says that stupid smile stuck on his stupid face, leaning on his stupid staff. I honestly hate that Jack Frost sometimes.

Nobody that is of importantce in this story(ei third person pov)

Light shines on the mosaic on the floor casting a shadow puppet of a girl with wild eyes and an evil smile

` "okay then so not Pitch" Bunnymund says

"Told you so " North says almost cockily

" Theres no way in the ninth circle of hell that Pitch could have figured out how my power works that quickly" Jack says miffed

" Well then who is she er they" Tooth says as a ring of shadow puppets ring the mosaic then going back to he girl. Sandy tries to explain something in pictures but they move too fast to read

"slow down Sandy I may be able to understand you the most but I can't read that fast" Jack tells the short Guardian. Sandy sighs silently and plays the images again slowly this time

" I think he said that the ring going to a certain image means that we're fighting that person"

Sandy quickly writes a yes over his head smiles and nods franticly Jack certainly has come a long way in two years.

Jack:

I smile triumphantly as Sandy starts to do some kind of happy dance I'm about join his in this celebration when the floor where the light is shining opens

"uh Whats happening?" I know it sounds stupid but honestly I'm clueless here.

"It means that Manny is choosing a new Guardian" Tooth says quietly to me our eyes on the rising crystal.

"Then this new evil is a big deal then huh?" I say a New team mate/ member of this makeshift family I smile at the possiblity"Who doya think it'll be!?" I say sounding like Jamie on Christmas this is really exciting.

Sandy thinks for a moment then flashes a star symbol, Sirius Haley?

" Sandy that's the one guy I really hope it won't be. I mean Sirius?"

The Kangaroo mutters something about Digger. Honestly I start to think of the spirits that don't really like me and silently hope that it won't be any of them. Still I bounce with excited energy as the bluesilver strands of stardust start to form a girl I don't know but the others seem to and judging by their reations she's a friend.

"Kate! smart, steady mind, and very powerful to boot but not exactly expected."North says to noone in paticular

"whoof! After the whole Jack Frost thing" rolling my eyes at Kangaroo " well lets just say he opened lots of doors, but Katie? why no arguen with that choice but yeah not exactly an obvious one.

" Well we certainly could you use another girl on the team!" Tooth exclaims excited.

I take a closer look at the image somehow she looks familiar but I don't now how. then A memory of my sisters face flashes before my eyes and then it connects.

"Thats my sister." three words, thats all it takes. Everyone is silent as they look at the girl who even as I'm standing here is starting to fade away.


	7. a day at the park

Katie:

Okay this is the sixth year that I have come to Burgess to see the kids and every year they have grown I remember Sophie as a tiny toddler barley even talking in words and now she's a little first grader who looks just like Selene. I stop at Selene thinking about her is almost worse than thinking about Jack. 'One by ice and one by fire' a nursery rhyme that my mother used to say passes through my mind. Well that was a perfect way to describe their fates, Jack drowning in the icy lake that now center pieces the park and Selene screaming in agony as she was burned then buried still breathing. I wonder who else I care about would be hurt them by "strife and desire". I blow out my breathe ridding me of these thoughts it's Christmas afterall time to focus on what 'family' I have not those I lost though they haunt my every day. Why does this never get easier I mean they're Albie's decseandants after all so we actually are technically related. Kathrynne you need to stop postponing this you know that the hardest part of this is opening the door after that everything else is good, I tell myself this and open the door.

"KATIE'S HERE!" is the first thing I hear Sophie say as she grabs my hand and drags me through the doorway I stoop down to hug her and she hugs me first and quickly after Jam ie tackles me from behind and we fall to floor a pile of hugging and laughter this is why I do this every year for the feeling of being part of a family.

"Hey Katie you just missed Jack!" Jamie says clearly very excited

"Oh really" I say. Jack had been this character that had been visiting the household for about five years now from what I understand he was a Guardian of Childhood, who are real, and he came to visit them even during the summer which is why I would naturally put this as a fantasy that Jamie had created if it hadn't been for the Pitch attack five years ago in the spring and I happened to know that a young spirit by the name of Jack Frost had been inaugurated as a Guardian to take him down still the spirit had to be to busy to really interact with the children it as his job to protect all the Guardians are, surely he was as well , he is one of Seraphina's generals afterall. I know that I'm busy being Father Time's ambassador and timekeeper of the Guardians' actions as well, Guardians; not to mention my job as a teacher at Santoff Clausen, the first meeting central for the Guardians. Honestly sometimes I think that MiM should leave well enough alone.

"Yeah! But he had to leave on some sort of Guardian business" Sophie says breaking me out of my thoughts. Well this is interesting if the kids are telling the truth then something big was going on somethign evil and it was the Guardians job to fight it last I checked they were still recuperating from the belief blackout that Pitch caused.

"huh so how're things at school?" I ask them "satireV" I whisper afterwards I know that I shouldn't make the kids tell the truth when I don't but I am genuinely curious as I typically am, I just want a real answer not just a 'good!' or 'it's fine'.

" It would be alot better if it weren't for everbodies' sudden meanness this month." Sophie says matter of factly and a little sullenly.

"Huh"

Sophie:

Okay today is a new day and after that horribe schoolday yesterday and Jack leaving us unexpectantly well lets just say I'm looking forward to the park with Katie.

when we get there the others who helped stop Pitch are already there. The twins Caleb and Claude are fighting and it looks serious their cousin who is living here while her mother is getting resettled in NewOrleans and is my best friend, Tam, looks terrified that the boys might hurt each other. I remember a story Jamie had told me five years ago about a snowball fight turning into the sled ride of the century and had the most amazing idea.

"SNOWBALL FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" I scream at the top of my lungs and throw a snowball at the fighting brothers. I miss them both but hit Jamie squarely in the back of the head then throw another too at the twins both hit their targets. Someone hits me with a snow ball and the wintery fun brawl begins.

It ends when someone hits Cassie. and by someone I mean me.

"Sophie hit Cupcake" Piper says quietly she looks scared

"you hit Cupcake"says one of the the twins

Cassie turns around she looks mad. and I run. Until I reach the lake I hide behind a tree and hope she doesn't find me

" Don't see me" I say my eyes closed tight "please please _Don't See Me_". Strangely though she doesn't she looks right at me and walks on her head turning like I hadn't be there at all. I run off and throw a few more snowballs starting another fun fight and confusion as well. I'm hit with another snowball this time in the back ,knocking me into the snow. Piper runs to my side and helps me up.

"sorry You just came out of nowhere"

"It's fine"

"honest you just appeared out of thin air"

Huh.

After the snow ball fight ends with me and Jamie allying with each other. Katie takes us home she says that some guys are giving her trouble and that it's not safe here right now.

Katie:

I watch the kids have their fun. I notice that Casandra doesn't look to happy as she chases after Sophie, I better go make sure that nothing bad happens to either of them.

"hey Red!" I hear someone behind me shout at me"hey Red yeah you in the black coat wanna have some fun?"

Oh god. Is he?

"come on aren't you just a little curious?"

He is. I feel my eyes start to burn as they turn silver ,I've managed to avoid getting hurt like that for 300 years without my powers, not gonna change that now. I start to feel through my bag for the spray while making it look like I'm gathering my things. He gets closer

"comon you afraid you'll like it?"

"hardly" I say as I spray the acid straight into his eyes the pervert screams as I knee him where it hurts most and walk away briskly grabbing Sophie and Jamie, then leave the park. You aren't safe anywhere these days.


	8. reflections and broken glass

Katie:

We return home and I retire to the bedroom that is decorated to my specifications, even though it's technically a guest room, in fact the only thing I don't like about the room is the mirror and desk that sits in the back of it.

Don't get me wrong I love the desk it's the Mirror that gets to me, see I'm not exactly human and neither was Selene we're something really similar though a speices called homos-potetiae or more commonly called W'itches and we are really rare thing is there are humans who can see and used to hunt us like we were animals. In fact historically the Bennets were a very powerful family of those people but this generation the Bennet family crossed with the Overlands who are a family of witches and humans ,my family to be exact. Jamie might have the spark, Sophie undoubtablely is a W'itch( if a human or H'unt'r calls us witches and they'll get their faces vaporized from them it's just rude) but hasn't shown sign of powers yet. So heres the thing people like me and Sophie our reflections are sentiant ,aswell as our shadows, and are basically a warped, twisted and cruel version of ourselves that can come out of the mirror and cause mass chaos ect. Mine just talks to me and tells me everything I don't want to hear, most of it is absolute shit but still, and can't come out because of an _Imprisonment _charm I have on her so that she doesn't destroy the world. So yeah I have a distinct disliking of mirrors, and lakes hurgh.

I flop onto my bed and think about what happened today at the park, the power activation thing not the pervert though the two aren't unrelated. I don't usually lose control like that maybe it was the whole Sophie disappearing thing. I can't let that happen again last time, last time my emotions got the better of my powers I nearly killed half a dozen people. You don't mess with a W'itch's family and watching Selene die and me not being able to stop it , well I just snapped.

" never again" I tell my self my powers are too dangerous to allow at the mercy of my teenage emotions

Sophie:

Go to my room after a cup of cocoa. yum 6-: ! I look into my mirror I've had since I was three . trying to figure out why the others hadn't been able to see me at the park during the snowball fight.

_"Don't see me."_ I say and a tingling comes through me and my eyes start to burn. Not like their dry but like they're I don't know- Glowing? I can't tell because I no longer see my reflection in the mirror.

"GAH!" I step back and trip on an olde faery tale book. I scramble back up and look in the mirror and see my reflection. I smile and the girl in the mirror smiles back, I make a silly face she makes the face back at me.

"huh guess I was mistaken"I say turning away from the mirror.

" no you weren't!" I hear my voice from behind me and whip around at it" I'm just that good at mimicking you" My reflection says smugness and trickery in her voice.

I take a closer look and see that the girl in the mirror bares only a superficail resemblance to me. Same hair, same face, same clothing. But was completely different her eyes were orange and slit pupiled like a snakes, her teeth pionted ivory fangs, and her ears long and elfish. Theres somethig else about her something I just can't put my finger on somthing- evil? yes evil theres definetly a machiavellian air about this girl who looks like me but I'm too scared to really pay any notice. I scream in way only a girl my age can and throw the book at the mirror shattering it the impact making glass fly everywhere and her laughter fills the room like in the horror movies mom and dad watch when they think I'm asleep. I crawl into my bed and shiver in a fetal position arms around my knees rocking myself back and forth waiting for someone to respond to either my scream or the sound of breaking glass. What's happening to me?

**wow this is definetly alittle colored by my wacko dreams and honestly my state of mind still trippy.**

**any way this chapter is definetly an important one even if it's a little short please review. : )**


	9. kidnapped

Jack:

"I'll get her" I say" She is my sister afterall"

"No Jack Kate thinks you are dead has for three centuries now" North says. I already know that why is he telling me this? She's only my sister afterall and even considering the fact that she's only aged what four years in the 305 years since I saw her, she's still only a teenage girl. Right? How much trouble could she be.

"North's right Jack. If you take her before she knows who you are and that you became a spirit she can and will hurt you." Tooth warns.

"What?! Come on guys she only my little sister how much troub-"

"A whole lota trouble ya Iceberg! A whole lot more than ya'd think" Bunny's warning me now! whoah! Now that's something. If he's not making it a challenge then maybe I shouldn't do this.

"whoa hold on there Kangaroo your telling me that your scared of my sister?"

"No I'm tellin' you that she's not the helpless little girl you remember." the Pooka says rolling his eyes."and I've told you I'm not a kangaroo!"

My sister was never helpless and if anyone said otherwise she made sure that they regretted it.

"Kate. Tough cookie she is"North says. Like I didn't know that, I only lived with her for twelve years

"Okay okay. fine I won't get her, but only if North promises never to talk like Yoda again."

"Like who?"

"nevermind. Sooooo who is getting her."

"North is" Tooth says with a firmness" He knows Katie well and it's almost Christmas so she'll be expecting him in Burgess anyway"

"Wait she's in Burgess as in Jamie and Sophie Burgess? as in my home territory?"I ask why would she be there?" I thought you said that she lived in Santoff Whatever yousaid?"

"yes Kate does live in Santoff Clausen but she visits the family that is related to her during the holidays"North says.

"And which family is that?"

" the Bennet's something about Sophie and Jamie reminding her of the two people she lost"

" The Bennet's! so why can't I go get her again?"

"Cause she'd attack you in self-defense mate you'd be creamed by your little sister!" the overgrown rabbit says laughing at the thought.

"North it is"

Katie:

I rush to Sophie's bed room after hearing the scream and the sound of breaking glass and find Sophie in a fetal position rocking on the bed looking in terror at the broken mirror. Her powers. They must have. Oh shit she must have met her reflection and freaked. Damnit I knew this day would come but not this soon, she's only seven years old somthing must of happened for it to start this early but what ,when? At the park when she disappeared, Of course ! but what had happened?

"Sophie calm down look at me I'll explain everything later but for right now you gotta follow my lead" I get her up and set her on the ground to give the illusion that she fell and put some smaller glass shards in her hair to make it look like she'd fallen into the mirror she already had a small bump on her head and quite a few open cuts that were bleeding heavily to support this. I hear her dad coming and help her up, doing some math I figured that he'd heard the glass first then the scream since the sound of glass breaking carries faster than the sound of a scream

" you okay Soph that's quite the bump you got there and some nasty cuts too" I say helping her up"let's get you down stairs and have some cocoa that sound nice" she nods tears running down her face. As I lead her away I feel her fathers eyes bore into my head then into Sophie's, the hunt and game has begun.

Down stairs I get the mix and warm up some water. She is unusually quiet even for her, Johnathen, her dad, is up stairs cleaning up ,only chance I'll have to talk to her after this, John never really liked me must be his H'unt'r insticts to know that he shouldn't trust me and now this happens he'll try to keep us apart for a while until I get him to think that it was just an accident.

"Hey Soph you know you can tell me anything right? What happened up inyour room?" I ask" satirev" I mumble I need to know the truth.

"I was trying to figure out why Cassie didn't see me when she was looking for me in the park and I turned invisible and my reflection started talking too me and I was scared and screamed then broke the mirror with a lamp" She blurted out looking a little relieved and surprized that she had told me that.

" oihg. Okay Sophie first off your not crazy lets get that out of the way" I tell her. She looks relived at this, understandable I thought I had gone mental when my reflection started talking to me more than that I thought that I was just batshit insane, so her thinking that she was going crazy is expected more than that I'd be surprized no worried if she didn't."second what you saw was completely real and third what you saw is extremely dangerous and will do anything in it's power to hurt you and your family" Her eyes widen so much I think they might fall out of their sockets her face gives away her fear and worry ." but and lastly what you saw only has as much power as you give her don't beleive her lies and don't le her out of her glassy prison and she is nearly powerless" Sophie relaxes at this point her mirrors broken and until she gets a new one or moves out Thats one less way that her _Reflection _can get out and her shadow is years away we'll cross that bridge when it comes. I give her some _chocoalate _( yes that actually works Ms. Rowling certainly did her research) and search through the fridge for some milk.

"c-c-cCan w-w-we go to the library?"Sophie asks sounding shaken but fine besides.

"sure but tomorrow tonight I need to do something"

Yeah there is so it's not a lie, just not the whole truth. Meh that's the way life works. But there really is something important that I need to do.

And I need to do it alone.

The clock strikes twelve as I sneak out of the house I grab my keys as I leave so I can let myself back in after I'm done they won't even notice I'm gone. I walk to my car

"okay Kailash you don't have to hide any more _eromalg ffo!_"I shout everyones asleep no use being quiet. The car shudders the metal twisting and warping chrome and paint turn into feathers and skin. Doors into wings neatly folded wheels and axels transfoming into legs and webbed feet. by the end of the bizarre morphe the car is a beautiful goose the same silvery purple and green swirl as the car with a beautiful saddle on her back.

" It's about time" she honks at me fluffing her feathers and unfuraling her silver wings" you have no idea how uncomfortible it is to the a car all day"

"I know you prefer your toy form to being a car and your true form to the toy but I can't fly a giant lunar-himalaian snow goose hybrid down the street here I promise that once we get back home you'll have as much time as you want to explore the skies that copacetic."

"OK! The park right?"

"You know the way Kailash." I hop into the grand saddle that North had made for me as a good list present three centuries ago heh good old Nikolas StNorth must have been a rush to finish this one propably did it first and ,given how nice it is, he made it himself.

amonamous:

She got on her gooose with it's grand saddle and road to the town square, at least where it was 300 years ago and stood in the empty street standing there, where her cousin was burned mourning and apoligizing for leaving the girl when she could have saved her. The goose looking around bored honking before she fell asleep and turnes into a stuffed toy with a peculiar silver spiral on it's back.

Katie:

Kailash has fallen asleep guess she wasn't as energetic as shee thought. Oh well the park isn't that far and I could use a walk I grab my book and , now a toy, Kailash, and start walking to the park.

"I'm sorry I didn't take you with me Selene" I say looking back at where a young girl had been reduced to ashes.

I walk through the empty streets towards the park that the deceitful lake was located, just walking and looking around I take an allyway shortcut muttering an invisiblity charm just in case. Only spirits and other nonhumans can see me in this form. I enter the park and walk through the wood that was never cut down but I remember it's former thickness. It's snowing just like the night I left, I never expected to return but saddness does that to people.

Snap.

"oig" someone groans behind me.

I whirl around not knowing what I expect but to hell I wasn't expecting to see North behind me a guilty and surprized look on his face, yet there he is looking like I caught him trying to steal from the cookie jar at the Bennet's.

"North!?" I ask part laughing, part asking, and mostly just exclaiming from surprize."What are you doing here? no Don't tell me, you crashed the sleigh again during a test flight."(happens far to offten for comfort)

"eh no actually I have a purpose here tonight"

"oh do you mean Guardian stuff?" that's always an option though not likely considering that Pitch typically stays down longer than a century and it's only been five years.

"ah Yes actually". Huh wonder what it is

"oh so what is it?"

"uh well boys!" North says just before a bag goes over my head. Yetis!

"What the fuck!North-!" I hear a portal open oh no I already work for Father time! MiM can't be... can he urgh"NORTH! That better not be what I think it is!" I feel my eyes start to glow silver I don't care I'm mad now and someones gonna get blame.

I feel the whoosh as I travel through the short tesseract and land in an uncerimonius heap in the bag that I'm pretty sure Phil, stuffed me in. I can hear Tooth's wings fluttering and Aster's loud voice yelling at some one who sounds strangely familiar but doesn't sound like any of the others, Jack Frost perhaps. Sandy's sand makes glittery tinkling sounds as he makes his pictures rapidly and from the sound of it attempts to strangle an elf. I half want to open a portal back to Burgess just to spite them all but more than that I want to see what's going on around me and I have a morbid curiousity about this Jack Frost I want to see if James has been telling the truth. I have to know besides I have no idea where North has taken me damn him.

" please tell me your not making kidnapping me a habit" I say rubbing my head and looking at North who helps me up "because I get enough of that crap from Webbz and I'm not gonna take it from you-" I break off as I look around and realize that I'm at North's workshop " wow is this? It is! North this is your workshop isn't it! O my gaud North this is absolutely amazing!" I'm not lying this is my first time at North's pole beleive it or not and it's breathe taking like all of Santof Clausen condensed into a single building I must see the entire place see absolutely every part of this wonderful place that looks as if it was taken from my best fantasy " You are so giving me a tour"

" Of course! but first let me get you aquainted with someone you might not know yet."


	10. Chase

Katie:

"Jack! She's here! the knew girl!" North shouted and was greeted by a blue streak passing in front of his face.

"Sorry North but Kangaroo's hot on my trail!" the blue and white ufo which sounded familiar but I just couldn't place it then Aster came running after it in hot pursuit.

" You better get back here you bloody iceberg!" says a very angry pooka who ,I now notice, has very frozen ears. His words are greeted by the mischevious laughter of Jack Frost, atleast I think its him.

" GONNA HAFTA CATCH ME FIRST!" cackles a boy who passes by the globe this time slowing down just enough to taunt the exhausted rabbit creature who tries to grab him but is just to slow.

" hmm. No worries everyone I've been itchin ta try my new tech and this is excatly he chance I've been wait'n for" the others look at me funny "What?"

"Your accent it came out" Tooth says a little shocked that only happens when I have strong emotions about something or have some "sparky", as North puts it, idea. Both of which are dangerous.

"ah 'gir'off 'e'll be fine soon as I get within diameter I'll make aportal appear and 'eh'll be right 'ere"with that I get the _Hexicon_, a sort of motorized velecopedy without wheels and handle bars so really it's a floating rod witha seat and boosters at the back, out of the _Codex _, not going to explain that right now, and get myself ready. He passes by a third time and I kick off the ground hard. Start to chase the boy.

Jack:

I hear the thrum of an engine behind me instead of the scrambling of paws and look behind me to see a 16 year old version of my sister riding a motorcycle crossed with a flying broomstick chasing after me instead of Bunny. huh.

"Come on lad! play nice okay I jus' wantto talk" she says the slight accent she had back then stronger than I remebered. Her goggles flashing moonlight into my eyes blinding me turn myself back around from the back to the floor position I had been in to the aerodynamic face in the wind position that is much more comfortable and put on a burst of speed she mutters something that sounds like "steam tightening" and proceeds to try and catch up.

Katie:

"Sweet lightening!" I swear softly to myself getting this guy in range long enough to get a doorway seccur was **NOT **gonna be easy, he was fucking fast and moved like wind but I had managed to get a good look at him. He looks strangly familiar but I still can't place how. I need to catch up with him I need to know why he looks so familiar. I put on a burst of speed to catch up and I'm almost in range just gotta distract him. Then Corvus pops up right in front of him, that'll work!

"hey Blue and white have you seen Katie?" Corvus shouts and jumps out of the way before the white abd blue spirit can plow into him. Jack swerves to avoid the shadoguard, thats what Corvus is afterall, giving me the chance I need. The young guardian flies into the portal and ,propeled by momentum, into Phil knocking bothof them into a heap of elves, yetis, one guardian, and waffles, I don't understand the waffle part though. "yzheeg. SORRY!" I shout and start flying back then the _Hexicon _starts to sputter "Black Lightning!" I swear as I jump off the vehicle. The mount shoots off somewhere else in the workshop and I hear several yeti and elven yelps, crashes, and finally an explosion . huigh.

"So why are we here?"

"Gyaaaahhhh!" I nearly jump ten feet dispite knowing he was there. Corvus does that to people, don't tell him but it makes him alot like his father." I'm pretty sure the question is why are **you** here?"

"Blackbird told Redwing who told Magpei who told me and here we are!"

"Blackbird-?" I look at the ground and sure enough my shadow's gone. urgh Blackbird! "Of course she would tell you"

"yyeeup"

" Well thanks for the assist but as ye can clearly see I have a gammy motormount to fix"

"shyeah like I'm gonna leave, technically I'm here on Mimsy's orders"

hoigh. Of course Corv would be here on Lunanoff's command, Corvus may hate it but he works for MiM. He is his fathers son.- **Don't tell him I said that!**

"What's it about?"

"How am I supposed to know?! but my bet probably has something to do with Pitch" Right Corvus always refers to his father by his first name ,not his actual name his first name there's a difference.

"Doubt it after the beating he took only two years ago theres almost noway in all of existance that he could have recovered that much power in a decade even with memories much less two years. Trust me here theres no way in hell that it's your father"

"then some other member of my family! I mean why else?" ohno he's brooding now or pouting same difference " and I do not brood!"

" Oookay. whatever lets just go and find out what the fuck is going on."


	11. ravens and crows

Jack:

Oookay. That could've gone better ,still I wasn't expecting Mr Creepygothkid to show up out of nowhere the he asked about my sister who was- chasing me? Huh.

"urgh! Phil! could you weigh any more?!"

Phil yeti gibberishes back a reply.

" Sorry dude don't speak yeti" with this last retort I start to get myself out of the sticky elf/ waffle filled dogpile that happened in my landing though it was better than flying into the firplace. I shudder at the thought. Fire.

" So why am I here" I hear katie ask and I hurry up with the escape.

"welll"

Katie:

"Welll-Music!" North shouts

" !?" I shout as triumphant horns start blaring. The noise makes it hard to think but I do see- TORCHES! suddenly Selene flashes through my mind I vaguely hear me shout"_Stoppe_" and see everyone freeze Tooth falls like a rock stiff and rigid, her fairy helpers in another room therefore unaffected. The torches have gone out the yetis carrying them like statues. North holding a giant tome in his hands, Aster standing there looking smug and heroic and Sandy there the only one who had figured this would happen shrugs at me and signs that he tried tell them.

"Don't worry lad" my accent really comes out after I use magic " they'll be fine jus' spooked me that's all. See shes already waking up" it was true the life was already returning to Tooth's statue eyes and her wings starting to flap slowly she always came off this spell first the others would need time or a reversal spell which wasn't necessary in this case seeing as I hadn't said the proper spell which is '_etitsis!_' if I had said that I would need to say '_incipio!_' and they'd be fine in an hour but this case they were already starting to restart looking a bit dazed but fine otherwise

"so Jack I'm guessing why am I here exactly? Well given that just hapened I have the general idea but really I want to know 1) why me?" I stop to take a breathe feeling a rath coming on" AND 2) WHAT THE FUCKIN HELL COULD BE SO POWERFUL THAT YOU NEED MORE HELP! I mean honestly I don' even work for MiM I work for Time" he fixes me with a face that even a mother couldn't stay mad at and I sigh " and 3) what the hell were you thinking, not sedating me and having fire wielding yetis honestly can someone please explain how that was a good idea."

"Well for that last question I don't think North was expecting that to happen" Tooth starts "and he refused to take Sandy along ,you know how he is"

Sandy then started to sign for 2). An icicle then a girl with wild eyes, then pitch, then something I don't recognize maybe a watch? Then a, crow- Corvus perhaps?

"Raven is attacking" Corvus says not indifferntly but not emotively" and you need Kathrynn and mine's help" he sighs and shakes his head and laughs looking at me " Told you so"

" Raven as in Raven Black?!"I ask and Corvus nods. Oh god this is bad." Raven as in cold and dark"

"Yes" Corvus deadpanns

"as in Pitch's daughter?!"

" Yes"

"Do you know how powerful she is?!"

"SHE'S MY TWIN SISTER!"

"so yes?"

"Yes"

"Do you have any idea on why?"

"NO! I'M HER BROTHER I DON'T REALLY TALK TO HER!"I give Corvus an 'you've got to be kidding me' look. "weeeelllll I might have a somewhat idea" he says.

Thats when Jack tackles the jerk.

Jack:

Okay remember Mr. Creepygothkid well I hear my sister , Katie, ask about Raven, who I'm guessing is the new evil. I'm helping Tooth get up after the freeze charm thing whatever, and I hear her mention that Raven was Pitch's daughter and Corvus's twin sister. I'm still a little ticked for the out of the shadows thing, wait out of the shadows and he's Raven's brother. Holy shit he's Pitch Black's son! Add that to the fact that he is a little too close to my **litte sister**. I feel a sortof urg to protect Kathrynn, I mean some guys might not really care about their sisters but I had to care about mine, not to mention he's the fucking son of the nightmare king, a virtual Prince of Nightmares,yeahNO. I hit him with a snow ball

"what the-" he says, he looks at me. Bad move. bam! I puch him in his weird grey tinted face. He moves ,nothing, nothing, nothing, pain explosion and the metalic fruity and sharp cold taste of my blood fills my mouth.

"Jack!" Tooth cries at the same time as Katie yells "Corvus!"

Corvus:

I smile, I know it's wrong but hey he started it and the part of my job that I actually enjoy has been slow. A stickly liquid the color of tar mixed with indigo runs over my pale skin. Shit he can hit hard; good thing I can too and faster. Frost turns his head just a second to look at Toothiana, silvery blue and white blood gushig from his cheek and mouth. Big mistake you miniature iceberg, I drop down and trip him ,the jerk never saw it coming. I unsheathe my blade, not gonna use it thats just bad form not to mention unfair, but he doesn't know that. Just gonna scare him, make sure doesn't do that again regardless of how stupid he may be.

"ow"he says rubbing his ankle where I hit him. Frost looks up and goes cross eyed from looking at the sword that was pointed squarely at the point between his blue eyes. "sword" he sputters his eyes like saucers.

"Corvus" I hear Katie and Toothiana say and feeling Katies gauntlet hand on my shoulder. "stop" I look back at Katie her eyes have gone silver and her tatoos are showing , bad sign she only lets her _glamore _down when she needs the energy.

" fine" I sigh " I wasn't going to hurt the ice pop"

"I don't think he knows that"

"Yeah well ,he started it"

"and what have I told you about taking the high road"

" thats kinda hard to practice in my line of work"

" Looks like Pitch voice like effing black silk and sarcastic to boot. He's definetly Pitch Black's son" the winter spirit's blunt words are sharp knives in my already thin patience and short temper. Is he trying to die because if he is he's doing a bang up job of it. He may have stood up but he also has his staff now , and is therefore armed.

" Compare me to _him _again and my sword will go through your skull" I raise my sword at arms length flourishing it's stardust blade in a deadly flash of silver stopping it just short of his temple.

"Why?" he asks sounding annoyingly similar to Katie when she asks the question and knows it's annoying me.

"Corvus has issues with his father" Katie says pushhing my arm and sword away from the white haired punk " He lives with his older sister, Seraphina, but you know her as your boss, Mother Nature correct?" How is it that she always manages to turn things into a question.

"yeah I knew that Seraphina was Pitch's daughter but I didn't know she had a brother and sister."

"She has two sister's actually Raven and Magpie. Magpie is completely neutral in all matters concerning our family and is , most likely, the reason that we haven't killed each other yet." I say bluntly. Then I see a small flash of blue black in the shadows. Now I focus on it and see it's a bird construct similar to the ones I make from star dust , but black blue instead of purple silver, smaller too and longer beak. It's a raven made of frozen fearlings , black ice, and a tiny bit of blue dream sand. "just a sec" I say sheathing my sword and throwing a small starsilver knife at the blacklinghybrid in one movement.

"ScAAAArAAAAAAAAAaaawww!" the thing cries as the starsilver makes impact and the creature melts into a puddle of watery black and blue goop.

"And Raven is my batshit insane twin sister who can apperently create...That" I say gesturing to the goop

"what was that" Jack and Katie ask then look at each other then "Jinx! DOUBLE JINX! TRIPLE JINX!" this goes on til Katie actually says"_J'inx_!" and Jack's voice stops they look a bit like each other maybe they're related.

"It's obviously Raven's handy work probably a spy of some sort." I say candidly, someone had to play the adult right now Toothiana isn't her mother, Sander is hardly good at explaining anything, North and Bunnymund are still statues, and these two are most likely siblings and acting like children. " I may not like my sister but I have to admit she is clever."

Raven:

*somewhere in the antartic*

"DAMN IT!"I say ,Corvus had noticed the premonition and destroyed it. No matter the shadowguard is a fire in the ice age of my plan, a minor inconvience at best with the guardians, hardly a threat to my plan. My beautiful perfect and hateful plan that is already in motion. Corvus seeing as you and Jack seem to already want to kill each other, I highly doubt that you can defeat me.

Don't underestimate him Ray-ray, Corvus is the moon's assasin.

hmph. The idea of them even surviving each other is ridiculous, defeating me is out of the question. I look at the moon and smirk.

"Do you really think that your Guardians can defeat me Lunanoff?" I ask sarcasticly." The new girl can't even control her powers and the others working with Corvus is a ticking time bomb at best."

I laugh ,the idea is hilarious, my brother is many things but a guardian he is not and that witch girl with the accent is hardly a hero or weapon. The Tsar Lunar had greatly underestimated me, he has played right into my plans.

* * *

Or has he Raven , raven, raven you know that MiM always has his reasons


	12. big brother

Katie:

Jack's funny and apperently actualy does visit Jamie when he can which is often, that he's alot less busy than most immortals think nature spirits are. He still buried santoff clausen in snow though.

"Haven't ye considered being just a wee bit more careful?!" I ask him my accent coming out as I get annoyed.

"Careful isn't any fun Kitkat!" he retorts I cringe at his use of Kitkat that was my brothers pet name for me and as much as this boy is like him I really don't like people calling me any besides Katie especially strangers who I have just met.

"My name is Katie!"

"and The Kangaroo's is Bunnymund. your point" he says smiling my brothers smile they are so much alike except for the hair and the eyes, and the winter spirit was a bit paler but besides that they were/are identical.

"My point is that if your not gonna call me Kathrynn then you should at least call me by the name I prefer! Or atleast Goose!"

"Okay Goosegoose!" he says laughing as he flies away quickly. He may be funny but ergh he's irritating!

I'm about to fly after him but a giant hand grabs me by the hair and pulls me off the new _Hexicon._ Phil.

"oh come on Phil" I sound whiney and I really hate it" do you have to do this every time we meet .I mean seriously. the hexicon won't blow up again honest." okay I'm lying through my teeth here but this guy does this every time I use a flight mechanism well every time he catches me.

" goonta whong" yeti gibberish but the message is clear enough.

"then can you at least **not **drag me by my hair! "

The yeti then slings me over his shoulder like a ragdoll and prceeds to carry me off.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT!"I say as I start to hit the yeti with no prevail. kicking and screaming all the way.

Corvus

I follow the ice cube. It's not hard he flies no where near as fast as I can run. he enters a room with the cossak and the pooka. huh those three can't stand breathing the same air as each other not unless they're up to something. I turn into a shadow and slink in.

"So Jack how well do you think your sister turned out. Different than you expected da?" the former theif asks. I didn't know the iceberg had a sister wonder what happened to-

"Katie,"Jack starts. " well to be honest the biggest shocks were the eyes last time I had seen her they'd been brown now they're-"

"Silver green?" the pooka finishes

Wait what? Katie never told me much about her family. Then again I never asked I just I knew that her past was a sore point and she never asked about my family Seraphina had told her everything.

"yeah that was a surprise for me the next thing well. North exactly how long has Katie had those tattoos?" I may not know much about her family but I do know she had an older brother and from what she did tell me he was a bit of a siscon ,seriously way over protective. If Jack is Katie's older brother then that would explain why he attacked me. " I mean what are they for they're pretty cool just really on her face?"

" The "tattoos" as you call them are the three daggers of magic knowledge, imagination, and power. Katie uses them to increase/ control her power. now would you stop being a siscon and explain exactly whats going on here?" I say bluntly.

"Sharp sword, blunt response and what is a siscon?"

"basically an over protective brother"

"huh! Um could you not tell Katie about that little conversation with North and Bunny"

"Uh no 1) when she finds out cuz she always does she'll kill me if I don't tell her 2) what do I owe you again ohyeah, NOTHING! and 3) SHE DESERVES TO KNOW! Dammit Frost she's your sister if she doesn't kill me when she figures it out she'll at least try to kill you for not telling her!"

"Not telling me what?"

"GAH!"

Katie:

OK so heres the thing Blackbird may have told Corvus where I was but on my orders in the "justincase" situation I get kidnapped, smart right? Anyway Blackbird is my shadow and is therefore bound to me and is kinda well she follows what she thinks are my best interests, and she's typically spot on in that respect but- she has been very wrong before. Blackbird is actually very powerful but has the maturity of a five year old and the emotional intensity of a teenager needless to say that things have happened in the past when she tried to protect those I care about. All of which in the end are my fault as she is **my **shadow. As a rule Blackbird keeps to herself and flits off to who-knows-where doing who-knows-what she almost never reports anything to me. So imagine my surprize when she appears next to me and pulls my hair. Hard.

"Katie" she says with an innocence that only young children have

"um kinda busy with Phil here"

"Blackbird hear something, well a little bit of something hear Katie's name said many times."

"really. _Entkommen _!" for some reason german spells require less energy and work faster than ones in latin not to mention not haveing to say them backwards ,but they aren't nearly as elegant or as reliable in results. They more or less cause a catalyst to get the hopefully desired reaction. In this case Phil falling to the ground because he slipps on a waffle. 2 words. . "So!" I say wringling my way out of his grasp. "what did you want to tell me"

"Blackbird over hear Snowboy talk to Redtheif and Eggrabbit, SilverGeneral interupt and blocked Blackbird from listening. Sound important though something to do with Katie."

Well Silvergeneral probably means Corvus since that's what some of the younger children of Santof Clausen call him, Snowboy and Eggrabbit are obviously Jack and Aster. Redtheif was new but a fairly obvious reference to North who was the only classic guardian she had never met and is a former theif.

"What about Tooth and Sandy"

"Treasurebirdgirl and Gold'n'silent not there" don't ask me why she calls Tooth Treasurebirdgirl, it's a mystery to all involved. Gold'n'silent ,well that's just obvious, Sandy.

"heh. they still there?"

"yes Snowboy and SilverGeneral talking. Snowboy look mad though"

"well given the little incident that occured before you arrived that's hardly a surprize. still if it's about me" then I'd better check it out." thanks Blackbird I owe you one .I think there's some cookies in the kitchen, why don't you go have some." I say as I walk toward the room my shadow had come from ,following her black feather trail.

There's yelling but the door blocks out the words ,and Corvus' accent comes out making him hard to understand, but I can make out 'when she figures it out' and 'kill you for not telling her. Okay Corvus being mad is never a good thing gotta do something before somebody gets hurt, and by somebody I mean Jack. Wait what? Why am I worried about him I just met him he tried to make me mad. We're barely accquaintences, we're not even co-workers I work for Father Time, he works for Mother Nature and Lunar. He did seem familiar though, something about him reminds me of my brother.

I crack the door open and hear Corvus. ' she'll atleast try to kill you for not telling her!' he says this in the same tone he uses when he's about to draw his sword on someone, one of black rage just below a screen of steely calm.

"Not telling me what?" I say

"GAH!" Jack shouts at my voice jumping about three feet in the air. " Nothing absolutely nothing!" the ice spirit shouts and smiles one of those smiles that tells you that you have them caught.

"uh huh. Riiiiiiight. Jack if yer gonna lie to me 1) ye don't smile like that" I say laughing a bit "and 2) ye don't tell me that you weren't. Aren't. Won't? Bah! Gammy tenses!"

"Well seeing as this has nothing to do with me, I'm leaving. By the way Jack has something to tell you." Corvus calls ,his a accent coming through laughingly." Laters" He leaves the room leaving a the question just hanging infront of my face. I grab the question.

" Aster, North whats going on?"

"uh well I don't want to get in to this any more than I already am. Seeya!" Aster says tapping his foot on the floor and falling through the tunnel beneath him.

"North?"

"AH * inteliable russian* vell see ah-" the russian starts. Phil bursts in yelling something in Yeti he's covered in black feathers, syrup, cookies, and elves that are stuck to him because of the syrup along with a fair bit of ash. Outside of my view through the now open door way there is an explosion followed by the sound of Blackbird's delighted laugh and some shout that sounds like "COOOOKEEZZZZ!". The yeti gestures to the explosion and says a short but word in the gibberish that his speicies call a language.

" WHAT?! Who let them get to the weaponry?!" North shouts trying to look mad but sounding relieved. " Sorry Jack this has to be delt with right away and a word from the wise the truth is your friend when dealing with women in these situations." he tells Jack before following Phil out of the room.

"Jaaaaack!"

Jack:

"Jaaaaack!" Katie says.

Crap.

" Do you have something to tell me?" She asks in a measured tone

Crap crap crap. CRAP!

"A well see I'm uh-"

"Spill"

"well Katie I know that we have just met and all and -"

"Spit it out already!"

"okayokay, I will I will! Do you remeber your brother?!"

"what does that have ta do wit anythin'!?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Yes I remeber him."

" well remember his death?"

"yes. He died in the lake near my settlement he drowned in the ice he gave his life to save mine "

"I know how he died I know that he saved you. Ka-"

"Well then thank you for the guilt fest you jerk!" She prounounces jerk like jairk and it's the enphasis on the word that cuts deep and cold an icey dagger in my chest.

"Katie, I-"

"Look you have no idea on how much it hurt to lose him then Selene dies in the opposite way I never got over either of them Jack. Theres not a day that goes by without me thinking of them not in the three centuries I've been alive."

"Listen-"

" No you listen Jack 'one by ice and one by fire one lost to strife and ire' that's the story of my life you hear me Jack Frost. I lost by brother to an icey lake my cousin was burned at the stake and I ran away to from home to keep everyone safe from me. So excuse me if I'm not gonna let you talk to me about my **DEAD **BROTHER!"

"GODDAMMIT KATHRYNN COULD YEA STOP WALLOWING IN SELF PITY LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO TALK!" the "you" came out with light scott accent that I'd had 250 years ago. The one that almost never came out, the one that I thought had faded. I must have gotten a message across because for once since she'd entered the room Katie was silent.

Corvus:

The yelling that I could hear from the kitchens had stopped maybe I should go check up on them. Katie can be a bit unpredictable when she's mad but it was the iceberg that had the last word. Knowing Katie she was either gonna punch his lights out or just stand there gawking a little shocked.

" Nah whatever Katie's reation I'm sure Frost can a 'andle it" I say laughing at the idea of Katie attacking the winter general. " 'Sides if Jack is even half as Sera says 'e is then 'e won't have any problems dealin with an angry teenage girl"

_you know that Katie is more than just a teenage girl. _That little soft voice whispered in my mind, the same one that would tell me to have mercy when I was truly going to hurt someone or to keep my eye out when something was up.

" oh sh-"

Katie:

Did he just. Did he just cut me off! Nobodies' ever done that and lived ,nobody, except for my brother. This boy is either really brave or really, REALLY STUPID. Just like my brother.

Jack:

It took me a second to figure out what had just happened. Then I remember the one thing one should never do when dealing with my family. NEVER. INTERRUPT. KATHRYNN. and not have something important to say. It's like hitting Cupcake with a snowball, you don't do it if you value your life. Katie's eyes started to glow and the shadows in the room stir. Wait how was that possible Corvus had said Raven couldn't control shadows - unless Katie was the one causing this that shadow boy had told me something about Katie trying to kill me and from what I remeber of my sister I'd just the stupidest mistake of my life. I'm a fuckin idiot.

Katie:

Anger. NO Rage. That's all I feel. Jack may be like Jackson but he is most definetly not my brother. My brother died he is dead has been for over 300 years he protected me through everything and he died for it. This boy will never understand this pain understand my tears. This boy is the personification of the season that took Jack away from me. I feel my eyes start to burn from both tears and the glow, struggling to control myself. Because he reminds me of Jack I will listen ,despite the lines he's crossed. As my power collects I start separate the grief from the pain and the happiness which are now separated from the rage which is starting to split into confusion, if that makes any sense. Sense? This has nothing to do with sense and everything todo with this cocky upstart of a winter spirit, and then this random thought crossed my mind. WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS CORV'S SISTER THINKING!

" Look Katie I'm sorry for yelling. It's jus' that we need to talk."

"about what?" I ask starting to calm down the tears in my eyes falling. Dammit I hate crying especially in front of strangers. But something tells me that he's not exactly a stranger, something , something in his voice sounds the same. And the way he reacted almost like he knew how I reacted to people interrupting me, making a quick statement to tell me that he was saying something and he wanted me to listen, exactly how Jackson would've. A joke that had circulated Burgess when I was a lass ran through my mind, the joke was about how there would never be anyone quite like my brother, that he was unique in the way he acted, stood, thought, and even walked and my brother knew it too. In all my years of existence it had been true though ,nobody had ever had the same stand, talk, act, or even walk of Jack, but this boy, this boy he walked like, talked like, had the same posturing and style ( or stand) as, and acted like my brother. Well the truth doesn't change in an instance and"_If it walks like Jack, talks like Jack, stands like Jack, and acts like Jack the it's Jack and he knows it too" _then this boy is...

" Jackson?!" I say the boy stops the rambling he had been saying and looks at me like I had read his mind. So I'm right this boy was, no is, my brother he knows it too.

Once again,"WHAT THE FUCKIN HELL WAS SERAPHINA THINKING!"

"she was thinking that the boy who drowned in an icy lake to save his sister was a worthy general of winter, actually most of her generals are fairly young losses of life I know two generals who were only five years old they control tornadoes. So I'm hardly the most questionable choice" he says making me realize I had spoken allowed the last part of my thoughts, again. But he says it in Jack's mock scolding tone proving once more that this boy was indeed my brother.

"Jack!" I scream as I run and half tackle, half hug my brother. " omygawdJackyouhavenoideahowmuchImissedyousomuchIth oughtyouhadied,wellIguessthatistrueseeingasI'mnotf eelingyourheartbeatandyourfreezingcold,butIdon'tca recuzyourmyolderbrotherandIneverwantyoutodieagainy ouhearmeyouscaredmesomuch-gasp" breathe Kathrynn you need air to live

" Its okay Kitkat its okay now could you please remove stop hugging me to death?" the last part Jack half wheezes out but it sounds forced. Hum somethings and people never change.

"No! Jackson I haven't hugged you in 305 years so either you don't hug me and make this more awkward than necessary or you can hug me and make this an 'awkward sibling hug'. Your choice!"

" Awkward sibling hug" he says after a moment of thought then hugs me back.

" Pat, pat" we say as we pat each other on the back, completing the Gravity Falls moment. Who is Dipper and Mabel in this moment I don't know but...

Jack

Its great to have my sister back.


End file.
